Rewrite ${(6^{-7})(6^{-4})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-7})(6^{-4}) = 6^{-7-4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-7})(6^{-4})} = 6^{-11}} $